1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for classifying reputation of files on a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet and the World Wide Web (“web”) have become commonplace, providing millions of web sites and files. Computer networks, such as the Internet, also provide some potential threats, such as computer viruses, worms, Trojans, malware, spyware, and the like. Such threats are typically in the form of a file (“infected file”) received (“downloaded”) through the computer network by a user's computer. Once a computer has received an infected file, the computer may become “infected”, causing a decrease in performance, data loss, inoperability, or the like. To mitigate the chances of receiving an infected file, computers can be loaded with software capable of monitoring for infected files, and cleaning/quarantining infected files once detected (generally referred to herein as “antivirus software”). Antivirus software, however, can only detect known threats. Some threats try to exploit unknown, undisclosed, unpatched, etc. computer vulnerabilities and can escape detection by antivirus software (e.g., so called “zero day” threats).
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for classifying reputation of files on a computer network in order to reduce the probability of downloading infected files.